New York! New York!
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: The gang goes to New york and Matt gets NEKID on stage!! Hilarity will reign. Chapter 6! Matt and Tai FINALLY work things out. YAMACHI!! You know you love it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

~. New York! New York! ~

They were all seated three rows back from the stage waiting for the curtains to rise. The original digidestined had flown over to New York to spend two weeks with Matt who had moved a year ago. Tai wasn't too sure he liked New York. He thought he had seen someone running down the street with a television looking very suspicious but he couldn't be sure. They had been made to spend their first night in a motel as Matt had insisted that the first place they see him be on stage, in his element. This was no rock concert, however. There were no screaming fans, only snooty looking people obviously competing for the title of 'Biggest Snob'. Tai was aware of how out of place the gang seemed. First of all the theatre patrons appeared to have a penchant for smoking and wearing black. The room was practically an invitation for lung cancer. Tai sighed, he couldn't wait to see Matt again, but he sure hoped this play was worth it.

Finally the lights dimmed and the curtain went up. The stage was bare save for a lonely chair (these guys were obviously not big on props). Then Matt appeared. He looked amazing as his golden locks glittered with the stage lights. He stood looking melancholy until another man stepped out behind him. Said man wrapped his arms around Matt and proceeded to kiss his neck. A small gasp escaped Tai's lips. Matt pushed the man away and began to speak.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You take me only when there is no one around." 

He turned to face his companion. 

"Why are you ashamed?!"

The man walked away from Matt and sat in the chair placing his head in his hands.

"This is who you are. Who cares what the world thinks?! Fuck the world! Fuck them all! You can't hide who you are!" 

He walked over to the man and started to remove his own clothes.

"Show your true self. Let them see the real you." 

Matt stood naked by the man before turning to completely face the audience. 

"This is the true me and you will love me for it."

Tai swore he felt his heart seize up. He couldn't believe it. Matt was NAKED on stage! Completely and totally bare! I mean, no clothes!

"Oh my God."  that was Joe.

"Holy Shit!" that was Sora. 

"Whoo Hoo!" definitely Mimi. 

Matt had some major explaining to do.

      They stood outside waiting for Matt, giggling occasionally as people shot them dirty looks obviously not amused by their various outbursts during the play. Only T.K. looked kind of ill. He had always been pretty shy and very conservative. Soon they heard Mimi squeal as she ran over to Matt and glomped him. After all the hugging had been taken care of, they laced in. 

"Were you aware that you had no clothes on?" Trust Joe to so eloquently state the blindingly obvious. 

"Sexy boy. He's not your boy toy." Kari began singing (Sean Michael's theme song- WWF) while doing some very suggestive dance moves. 

"Matt is such a hottie!!" Mimi, duh. 

"Hey!" that was Koushirou. 

"Oh don't worry Kou-kun. I still wuv you." 

Mimi hugged him before prancing away shouting cheekily, "But you'll never be that kind of hot stuff!"

Koushirou took off after Mimi, while Kari began a rendition of "The Stripper." Sora was practically on the ground with tears steaming down her face from laughing so much. T.K. still looked sick, but there was an obvious hint of amusement in his eyes. Tai Contented himself with staring at Matt in awe, who watched the entire scene with a huge grin on his face. It was shaping up to be a great couple of weeks.

Author's Notes:

Well darlings it is now 3:30 and having been at a pool party all day I am bushed. This is supposed to continue and how fast the next part comes out depends on you the reader and reviewer. And don't worry Matt still has a couple more 'performances' up his sleeve. Also I normally write Yamachi/Taito but I is not sure if this one will be. So you know the drill, if you want Taito you only have to ask. Also am in no way affiliated with the WWF. And if you liked this story you may also like my ' April Showers Bring May Flowers' story, so read it! Ta for now! 


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. And here's part two, the hilarity and insanity continues.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
  
~. New York! NewYork!~  
  
The great lot of them trouped into Matt's apartment hauling their luggage behind them. They had been warned it would be a tight fit, but all had agreed it would be more fun to room together. Koushirou was slumped over Mimi's humongous suitcase, which he had been forced to drag up ten flights of stairs. Apparently only the bravest of souls took the elevator. That was New York for ya. Matt's place was small, no doubt, but he decorated with such a flair that it looked fantastic and quite homey. Mimi, however, was distressed as she felt it desperately needed a woman's touch. Matt asked her what else could she expect from a 'swinging bachelor's pad.'   
"This place is phat!" Everyone turned to look at Joe before collapsing into peals of laughter. Obviously someone had been picking up the local lingo. Koushirou stopped laughing just long enough to retort, "Yeah, it is da bomb!"   
Joe looked very confused and highly unamused so he said, "Yo, you niggas is wack. Dis place is fly!"   
Joe then made a strange flapping motion with his arms to emphasize his point, and Sora started choking. Kou-kun had to be taken to the bathroom wheezing. The laughter must have blocked up his throat, just as the car exhaust fumes must have blocked flow to Joe's brain cause there was seriously nothing going on up there.   
  
Once everyone had calmed down sleeping arrangements were discussed. Mimi clamped on to Koushirou saying she would sleep squished up next to him so they would only take the place of one person. A vague look of dismay fell over Koushirou's face.   
"Oh yeah, more fun filled nights of being kicked and abused."   
Mimi whacked him over the head and went into the kitchen in search of Matt. Sora patted Koushy on his back. After many a sleep over she was well versed in Mimi's somewhat erratic sleeping habits.   
"Tell you what, it's simple. Once she's asleep just roll her off the bed gently (she'll never wake up), and then in the morning tell her she fell off. Works like a charm!"   
Everyone snickered as Koushirou said he'd try it.   
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Matt and Mimi were having a rather interesting conversation.   
"So I see New York's been treating you well."   
"Yeah, it's alright, but you gotta be tough to make it in this town." Was Matt's response.  
"So I've heard." Then she got an evil glint in eye.   
"But you seem to be doing alright. You know, showing your 'true self' and all."   
"Ha, Ha." Came Matt's sarcastic reply.   
"Yeah baby, you're dead sexy."  
"Austin Powers, how frightfully unoriginal."  
"Come on Matt. You know you're impressed. My knowledge of classic American movies astounds you."   
"Austin Powers? A classic? Well I can't argue with you there."   
Mimi waved her hand dismissing the subject.   
"Whatever. Moving on to more interesting matters. Have you got a girlfriend?"  
Matt raised an eyebrow, and Mimi slapped her forehead.   
"Sorry. Have you got a boyfriend?"  
"Nah. Nothing too interesting coming my way."  
"If you say so." Was Mimi's skeptical retort. "Well, you know who else is without a man?"  
"You?" asked Matt with a smirk. Not catching on Mimi began,  
"What do you mean? Koushirou and I are..." realization dawns, "Hey! Are you questioning my Kou-kun's manly hood?"   
"What manly hood?" said Matt with an entirely serious expression.  
"Matt!!"  
"Okay, okay. I'm sure dear Kou-chan is right up there with the gladiators." Said Matt in a very unconvincing tone.   
"You're impossible. But I was talking about Tai."   
"Of course Tai hasn't got a boyfriend. He's dating Sora...though, now that I think about it she is kinda-"  
"Oi! Lay off her, and they're not dating. Tai likes you, and I know you like him. You loouuvvee him!"   
"Yeah, right." He exited the kitchen with a tray of food leaving Mimi behind him making kissy faces.  
  
A/N: It only gets kookier as we go along. Can you handle it? Tell me if you want me to continue, review!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello lovers!! Ain't life grand? I have exams next week, I have not yet begun to study and somehow here I sit typing Digimon fanfiction. It's nice to see my priorities are straight. Well anywho ta for the reviews darlings, they make it all worthwhile. So here is part three!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Actually I don't own Digimon anything! Not even a card (did Digimon have those or was it Pokemon?) In fact I don't even watch the show anymore. What's a tamer? Who knows, who cares, I'm living in the past so on with the fic!  
  
New York! New York!  
  
Matt stood on the deck of the Staten Island ferry by himself. The rest of the gang was exploring the vessel; he'd already been so it was no big thrill for him. He was just enjoying the wind on his face when he felt someone come up behind him. He looked to see Tai.   
"Why aren't you with the others?" Matt asked.   
"Oh, they were getting a bit too goofy. Kari keeps trying to get the captain to set sail for buried treasure."   
Matt chuckled; Kari was a very odd girl. He glanced over at Tai and caught the brunette staring at him.   
"What?"   
Tai looked away guiltily with his cheeks burning.   
"Nothing."   
"Okay..." Kari clearly wasn't the only odd one, must be a family trait. He suddenly got a mental image of Tai and Kari in a chorus line, frilly tutus, high heel stilettos and all singing:   
"We're super, thanks for asking! All things considered we couldn't be better we must say!"  
Big Gay Al, tutus and leg ups? There was something very wrong about that train of thought.   
"Isn't it nice out here?" Tai asked, thankfully interrupting Matt's thoughts in which Tai had begun a frightfully accurate Liza impression.   
"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess it's okay." He said nonchalantly.   
"Just okay? Aren't you the enthusiast." Tai responded sarcastically.   
"Of course. It's my cool exterior that wins me all the boys."  
"Oh." Tai just looked away. Matt was lost, Tai seemed kinda off, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.   
'Dude, some messed up, crazy ass shit going on in this mother.' Matt froze, 'Did I just think that?! Oh God, New York's really starting to get to me.'  
  
Several Days later they were once again sight seeing when Matt remembered he needed to drop by the theatre. The boys all gave a sigh of relief as Mimi had started talking about 'A Gigantic Mega All Day Shopping Spree!' Once there, Matt introduced the rest to the owner Terry. Said young man flashed them his pearly whites, struck a pose and said,  
"Theresa, on a good day."   
Sora had to shut Joe's mouth for him.   
"Oh my god!" 'Theresa' continued, walking up to T.K. "It's like a little clone!" He looked back and forth between Matt and T.K.   
"Oh yes, very cute. Hmm...I wonder if they're the same ALL over..." He said, fingers trailing dangerously low. Both brothers simultaneously turned brilliant crimson. Matt dragged Terry away leaving T.K. to run back to Kari whom he clung to desperately. The older blond told them to have a look around; he needed to talk to Terry.   
  
When they were alone Matt began,   
"What the hell was that about?!"   
"Oh just a bit of fun. Frighten the foreigners, you know."  
"Whatever. Just lay off my bro. They all think you're a freak now. Not that that isn't true, but I'd rather they not have any more ammo to use against me."   
"Calm down honey, it's okay. Plus I'm sure at least one wasn't freaked out. Who's the short cute one with the glasses?"   
"That's Koushirou, who is also very straight and very involved."  
"You mean the leggy one with the pink hair?"   
"Uh-huh."   
"Oh, puh-lease! I am more woman than she could ever hope to be! All he needs to do is just come on over, and I'll show him how a real woman can be."  
"Alright, let's just stop before this goes any further. I'm here to-"  
"Who's the sexy little brunette? I'd like to hold him down and-"   
"Terry!"   
"What?!"  
"That's Tai."   
"Oohh! The Tai?! The 'I love him so much, why won't he love me back' Tai?" queried Terry with a cheeky grin.   
"Huh?! I have never-, what are you talking about?!"   
"Darling, I don't need words. I see that look in your eyes whenever you mention him."   
"Look?! What look?!"   
"Now, now. The heart wants what the heart wants. Don't get your panties in a twist."   
"Panties? Ookaay. I do not like Tai, not like that, and even if I did he's not gay."  
"Come now. There are no 'straight' men. All one has to do is find the gay within. And I'm sure your little Tai has lots of gay just waiting to be released. He wants you to be the one who rids him of the horrible (shudders) heterosexual life. Be that man! Be all that you can be! Carpe DeNiro!"   
Matt blinked. Was everyone around him losing their mind?   
"I believe you mean, Carpe Diem."   
"Nuh-uh. I'd like to seize me some o dat Mr. DeNiro. You can keep your 'Seize the Day' it is not for me."   
"Riiight. So, we'll talk when sanity returns. Buh-bye."   
"Don't let the ickle boy get away. You'll rue the day you let him go!"   
Matt shook his head and left Terry, going in search of the others.   
  
A/N There we are part three in all it's zany glory. Ah, but do not fear the best is yet to come. Yes, Matt's going to do another little performance! Gods I am having so much fun with this story, and guess what some one called me a perv!! Can you believe it?! Sweet innocent little me? (smiles cutely) Well they haven't seen pervy yet; wait till they see the next chapter. Stay tuned!! Bwah HaHaHa!! And remember to review! 


	4. chapter 4

I am so happy right now!! My exams finished two days early!!! Yeah!!! Merci beaucoup to all who reviewed, it was well appreciated. Finally the taito/Yamachi enters the picture. And Matt returns to the stage! You know you love it!   
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon.  
  
New York! New York!  
By Mina  
  
The digidestined were on the stage doing what they did best, goofing off. Mimi and Koushirou were thoroughly involved in a special version of Romeo and Juliet that now featured 'Juliet' jumping out the infamous window and smothering 'Romeo' with kisses. Kari spotted Matt first and told everyone to 'Chill Out' cause the 'real star' was in 'da house'. He needed to get them back to Japan. Mimi leapt off the stage and ran over to him. Damn she was getting good at that flying through the air thing. The pink haired one pulled him on stage and insisted he perform something for them. Everyone agreed and cleared the stage. Matt sighed and asked for a volunteer to help him out. Knowing the kind of plays Matt did Mimi pushed Tai up on the stage. Kari started whooping and hollering, so T.K. hit her over the head to shut her up. Matt gave Tai a chair assuring him that he wouldn't have to do anything just sit there and look interested. Tai seemed really nervous for some reason. Looking out at his audience Matt caught the evil look on Mimi's face. Fine, if it was a show she wanted, a show she would get.   
  
Matt cleared his throat in preparation and walked to the front of the stage.  
"So long have I waited with baited breath for him to come. The long fitful nights of longing, longing for his voice, longing for his presence, longing most of all for his body. Glistening and pressed against mine as we moaned together over into the abyss. Ecstasy! Now it comes. Finally we can truly be."  
The digi audience all looked somewhat nonplussed. Matt, however, did not care. If they couldn't guess what was about to happen, the whole thing would be that much sweeter. He moved to Tai, who looked like a bear caught in headlights, and knelt beside the chair. He gazed up into Tai's eyes.  
"So long...so much time wasted."  
He picked up the other's hand and stroked it before he took the pointer into his mouth and sucked hard. Tai's eyes flew open and he jumped in the seat. Matt nipped along the digit and licked it with his tongue. The other four fingers followed and by this time Tai seemed dazed, gazing almost disbelievingly at his hand when Matt let it go. There was a strange calm in the room as all the dd's were enraptured by the scene before them. Well that was about to change. Time to kick it up a notch.  
  
He rose slowly and leaned in close to Tai lightly touching the other's cheek. His fingers then moved over to the lips which, Matt noticed, were extremely dry. As he ran his tips gently over the flesh, they parted apparently inviting him in. 'Getting into it, aren't you.' Matt thought. 'I'm sure you'll like this even better.' With a wicked grin he grabbed Tai's shoulders and straddled him in the chair. A strangled cry escaped Tai's lips mingling with the gasps from the onlookers. Matt pushed his hands beneath Tai's shirt and proceeded to rub the other's chest. Usually his partners were already bare-chested so the audience could fully appreciate, but what the hey, make do with what you got. Tai's nipples were hardened into tiny nubs and his breathing shallow and uneven. Matt almost thought he felt a stirring 'you know where' but he must have only imagined it. Tai could never... Alright, this had gone on long enough. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, and he didn't know if either of them could continue on. Time for the coup de grace.   
  
He leaned into Tai again, gripping his sides beneath the shirt. Unable to resist he ground his hips against the boy slightly, positive the other had stopped breathing. He licked his lips in slight antici...pation (A/N: sorry) before he firmly pressed them against his companion's. Matt held the kiss for a moment, then hopped off pulling Tai up with him and into a bow. Applause broke out and Matt looked up to discover that quite a few others had joined the D-destined including Terry who was grinning like a mad man high on crack. Matt groaned, he could almost hear Terry's 'I told you so!' in his head. Well Matt had news, Tai hadn't kissed him back. So Terry could just stick that in his pipe and smoke it. (A/N: mi da always says it.) Both exited the stage and Matt prepared for the oncoming slaughter as he heard Joe saying Matt was a 'buck wild man'. He didn't even want to think about what actions could be accompanying those words. Still he almost grinned, if they only knew how far he actually went when really performing. They probably would have keeled over in shock and Tai, definitely, would have had a heart attack. Damn, he was good!  
  
A/N: So it continues, why didn't Tai kiss back?! Is it possible he doesn't like Matt?! All this and more next time right here in New York! New York! Let the reviews rain from the sky!! 


	5. chapter 5

WARNING! Insanely short chapter coming up! I'm really sorry, I wanted to get on with it then lost the vibe so I had to stop. Oh well next chapter should be longer. Ally, love, you may not want to read.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
New York! New York!  
  
Matt was home alone. He had some paper work to take care of and the others had gone off on yet another inane adventure. He was working quietly when he looked up to see Tai peering at him in the doorway.   
  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you go out?"  
  
Tai stepped into the room and sat down.  
  
"I just didn't feel up to it. Plus... it's no real fun without you." Tai answered, somewhat shyly.  
  
"Huh?" Matt queried, kinda puzzled.  
  
"Nothing." Tai answered quickly. They remained quiet for a while, Matt pondering Tai's words and Tai trying to look anywhere but at his friend. Finally Tai broke the silence,  
  
"Sooo... you're gay, huh?"  
  
Matt actually started laughing, before he made a gasp of mock horror, then with a lisp,  
  
"You think I'm a homothexual?! No, no, no honey! I mean, do I act gay?" Matt regarded the other young man with pretend shock and indignation. Tai looked down at his lap and mumbled,  
  
"You could have just said yes, you know."  
  
"True. But where's the fun in that?!" Silence again before,  
  
"Umm...what's it like?"  
  
"Why it's like strawberries, sugar plums and bonbons falling from the sky everyday."  
Tai gave him a look.  
  
"Can't you be serious for one second?"  
  
"Well why should I be serious if you're not? I mean, what kind of question is 'what is it like'?" Matt put on a dopey expression before saying,  
  
"Which way did he go George? Which way did he go?"  
  
Tai stood up in shame and anger.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I stayed cause I wanted to talk to you but... you know what, just forget it!" He stormed out of the room.   
  
  
A/N: See, I told you it was short. Just had to get in some taito. Now what will happen next? Will Matt beg for forgiveness? Will Tai forgive him? All this and more next time. And I promise it will be longer! 


	6. chapter 6

Okay, this was originally gonna be the last part. It may still be, I haven't decided yet. I kinda think it's served it's time but if anyone thinks I should keep going just say so. And...you guessed it! Yamachi starts here!!  
  
New York! New York!  
  
  
"Why does he have to be such an idiot?!" Tai sat on the couch pouting. He had considered storming out in true style and going into the city but he was alone and still not too familiar so he thought better of it. 'Here I was about to confess my undying love, and what does he do?! He mocks me! Little bastard. Cute little bastard, though. Gorgeous really.' Tai sighed. Any time he tried to talk to Matt he chickened out and the first time he actually managed to broach the subject the jerk gets all...well, jerky! He couldn't stay mad, though, the memory of Matt's lips were still with him. He, of course, like a big moron had frozen and just sat there while the hottest guy ever was lip locked with him.  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Please don't be so upset, I'm sorry." Matt was standing behind him looking entirely remorseful. Tai forgave him immediately. Maybe now they could actually talk.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't referring to you anyway I-" He stalled, he was choking, not again! He was about to lie and change the subject when Matt sat beside him and looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed so caring and concerned.  
  
"I was talking about myself. See, yesterday when you kissed me I froze. I didn't want to but I just..."  
  
Okay, words have disappeared. He couldn't continue he couldn't think, what was he saying? Mind gone completely blank. He just sat there staring dumbly at the one he so desperately wanted to confess to, but couldn't. Matt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. God, his hair!  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have done that. Especially with you and Sora-"  
  
"What?!" Okay...noise level needs to go down, just a notch. Tai continued,  
  
"Uh-uh. Sora me no likey." Sora me no what?! Had lobbied completely over into insanity? Find tongue and somehow regain control.  
  
"I mean, Sora and I aren't dating. What I wanted to say is that when you kissed me I froze cause I couldn't believe it was finally happening. That and I had kinda lost all ability except gasping and widening my eyes in shock. Puddle of mindless goo and all that." He grinned a little at Matt, who replied,  
  
"Sooo...you're saying..."  
  
I'm saying, let's try this again." He climbed onto Matt, straddling him, and touched their lips together. Both leaned into the kiss as Matt wrapped his arms around Tai pulling him closer.  
  
  
When the kiss broke Matt wore an odd expression.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Tai asked, afraid he'd messed up.  
  
"Nothing, angel. It's just that Mimi was right."   
  
Tai broke into a smile and snuggled into Matt's arms.  
  
"Yeah, she's not as clueless as she seems, and in any case, dumb blond suites you better."  
  
"Hey! What is this? I call you 'angel' and you call me dumb? I sense something very off here."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Tai said before drawing his new koi into a kiss.  
  
"AAHH!!" Tai screamed into Matt's mouth before biting the other's lip.  
  
"Shit!" Matt cried as his hand flew to the injury. "What the hell is wrong now?!"  
Tai looked considerably distraught.  
  
"We're leaving in three days and who knows when I'll see you again." The poor brunette was on the verge of tears. Matt smiled softly and took Tai's face in his hands.   
"Do you know the paper work I was doing awhile ago, and why I had to talk to Terry yesterday?"  
  
Tai shook his head morosely.  
  
"I'm leaving the theatre. I'm leaving New York. I'm going home."   
  
Tai burst into tears clinging to Matt desperately.  
  
"I missed it so much and having been here a year and accomplished what I wanted I now want to go back and get serious. I want to get serious with you."  
  
Matt took Tai's hands in his own and Tai could almost feel the ring slipping on. Okay...so maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself, but he was just so happy. He couldn't wait to tell the others. To see Mimi dance giddily all over the place and embarrass Matt thoroughly, as he knew she would. Not to mention the priceless expression on Joe's face, and Kari's inevitable jumping on T.K. and his immediate nosebleed. Ah, yes. It would be an experience, a true Kodak moment. But for the time being it would have to wait, and Tai certainly didn't mind. He got to stay wrapped up with his love in total and complete bliss, what more could he ever ask for? Well...maybe an eggo, he was kind of hungry. What the-?! No! Focus on boyfriend! Boyfriend! Tai leaned up and kissed Matt again. Aahh yesss... boyfriend... mmm... eggo...  
  
  
A/N: So, that's it. Dunno... feels like I short changed you guys on the Yamachi, you know waiting until the last chapter. Well you tell me, and it's okay I won't be offended if no one wants me to continue I still think it's a cute ending anyway. The End? 


End file.
